


罂粟胯下的虞美人

by Clairswonderland



Category: QAF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairswonderland/pseuds/Clairswonderland
Summary: 这是将军和糖糖的故事。它大概是这样进行：糖糖出生在一个村庄，这个村庄有个特别的习俗，即每18年会从村中的新生儿里挑一个最漂亮的女婴，由上一届刚好成年的少女带大，这些女孩有一个共同的名字：糖糖。糖糖存在的价值就是供村里的男人们享乐，这样的习俗一直延续着。1919年，第一名男糖糖诞生。他的出现让男人们久违地性欲大发，因为他的容貌乃至他的存在实在是不可方物。1939年，日军一声枪响，颠覆了这个小世界。糖糖成为了全村唯一活下来的人。（请大家相信我，这真的是挺甜的爱情故事，虽然最后是be，但是爱情挺美的。爱情会迟到，但永远不会缺席。）*此文设定灵感来源于豆瓣用户“欲速则不达拉宫”发表的《乳娘》剧本，本人已授权。
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Sensei | All For One
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

罂粟胯下的虞美人  
第一章  
虞美人和罂粟虽然属于同一科，但株植和花朵不同。虞美人整体感觉纤弱，叶质较薄，花径相对较小。罂粟的茎粗壮，叶厚实，花朵较大。虞美人在罂粟科下乖乖臣服，罂粟则撑起硬挺的茎为虞美人遮风挡雨。这是糖糖和将军的故事。  
将军修长的手缓慢又挑逗地一点点剥开糖纸，每一个骨节都在跳悠扬的华尔兹。或许是因为他从不亲手杀人，手上自然也没有留下与枪火缠绵的痕迹，依旧温润如玉。他较长的头发于脖颈处翘起，眉眼弯弯，好像在看糖糖，又好像没有。有棱角的鼻梁带出了一股肃杀之气，但又有种说不出的俊朗。糖糖看着将军，想象着将军的手温柔地环在他腰间；想象着将军靠近时头发散出的淡淡的烟草气味；想象着将军和他接吻时唇齿相合，将军的鼻子轻轻骚动他的肌肤。糖糖想着，不知不觉间面色潮红。将军看到这样害羞的糖糖，也有点害羞，于是别过脸去，将糖置于冰块间。  
将军斜躺上床，颔首玩弄着床上的纹路，眉宇之间溢出强烈的情欲。糖糖酥酥地上了床，躺在将军怀里。将军半拥着小小的糖糖，用双腿摩挲着他富有弹性的肌肤。一阵浅浅的温热从糖糖的腿转移到将军的腿，将军把持不住，阴茎高高举起，龟头鼓胀，精液蓄势待发。将军一掌将糖糖摁在床上，撕开他的内裤，糖糖不出声地勃起了。糖糖白皙挺翘的臀部微微抖动，像一颗待摘的熟透的水蜜桃，将军觉得这样的屁股理应只存在于梦里，他仍不敢相信自己捡了这么大的宝贝，他俯下身略重地咬了一下糖糖的屁股，糖糖娇羞地叫了一声。将军最喜欢听糖糖说话，糖糖的声音甜甜的，糯糯的，却自带一种独特温雅的磁性。将军觉得，不论糖糖说什么，他都不可能违逆的。将军看着糖糖屁股上自己的咬痕，心疼的同时性欲被彻底激起，他狠狠亲了亲自己的咬痕，以示抚慰，接着用他技术高超的舌头半寸半寸地舔舐着糖糖臀部之间的肌肤，他感到淡淡的甜甜的味道漫上舌尖，他舔得更加小心，也更加狂热。将军的舌头像一条狡猾的蛇，它仔细地转来转去，捕捉着糖糖每一个准备接受爱抚与刺激的点。不知是因为发痒还是强烈的性欲，糖糖可爱的屁股翕翕抖动着。终于，将军的舌头来到了糖糖的小穴，将军只用舌尖极轻地舔舐着小穴周围的微毛，这刚刚好的力道与粘液搭配，推着糖糖到了高潮。糖糖面色红润，嘴里不住地发出娇喘，身体像一条脆弱的小鱼，挣扎着也享受着。将军听到这仙乐，将阴茎用力插入，随着糖糖发出的娇喘连连，将军也迎来了高潮。他骑马一般在糖糖身上剧烈运动着，糖糖激动地喘着，将军已不能自已，他用了极大的力气狠狠插入了糖糖的小穴，糖糖由于剧烈疼痛眼中竟流下泪来。本沉浸其中的将军一看到糖糖流泪了，马上将阴茎抽回，搂住糖糖，在他耳边轻轻问：“糖糖你......没事吧？”糖糖闭上眼睛，摇摇头，长长的睫毛上还挂着星点泪珠，说：“没事啦。就是有点疼。”将军把糖糖脸上的泪痕亲掉，细长的手指抚摸着他柔软的发丝。他向糖糖耳边轻嗔道：“我不是和你讲过很多次，如果你疼就及时说吗？糖糖下次要是再不听话，我要怎么办？”糖糖的耳垂被将军呼出的温热气息撩得神魂颠倒，白皙中透出一抹红润。将军咬了咬糖糖的耳朵，又道：“那......将军就只能惩罚糖糖了。”糖糖隐约觉得第二次高潮马上就要来了，但是他不想在高冷的将军面前显得那么饥渴。毕竟这只是他们在一起的第一周，将军随时都可以不要糖糖。糖糖转过身，用灵气十足的大眼睛看着将军，酥酥软软地问：“将军要怎么惩罚糖糖啊？”将军双眉微挑，道：“糖糖的屁股可吸引将军很久了。”糖糖眉眼低垂，似露笑意。  
将军俯首亲了下糖糖的睫毛，将此时已冰凉的糖半含在嘴里。糖糖看到将军这副半含糖的可爱模样，眸中含桃花，与将军接吻时彼此舌头的交缠也因融化的糖水在其间漫游而变得更加细腻。糖糖优雅地拿起一块冰块放在嘴里，转为上位，倾下身去，用冰块慢慢绕着将军的乳头转了几圈。将军双眼微闭，享受着冰块带给他的快感。待冰块化在将军胸口，糖糖用他温暖的舌尖绕着将军的乳头舔舐。将军的乳头受到这冰火两重天的洗礼，马上变得硬挺。糖糖将将军的乳头含在嘴里爱抚，将军不自主地发出了微弱的呻吟。糖糖看到将军享受的神情，嘴角勾勒出一丝浅笑，用指头引着将军胸口的冰水向下流，待冰水洗礼完将军的睾丸后，糖糖将将军半挺起的阴茎含进嘴里。  
他仔细感知着将军的海绵体，用纤巧的舌尖将他每一块海绵体的性冲动都唤醒。随着糖糖几次剧烈地抽送，将军的龟头在糖糖嘴里不断变大，糖糖的舌头活动已不十分方便，于是他将阴茎从嘴里温柔地抽出，用温润的双手爱抚它。糖糖左手在将军已高高昂起的龟头上细腻地摩挲，感知它的纹路，右手用指尖细细勾勒阴囊的轮廓。糖糖用心的爱抚让将军的喘息越来越剧烈，将军喊了一声：“糖糖快闪开！”在糖糖偏过头去的下一瞬间，将军射了。乳白色的精液到处都是，像性欲旺盛的蜘蛛在屋内布下了天罗地网。将军害羞了，眼眸低垂。糖糖对着将军的唇轻轻一吻。  
时间的罗盘调转，故事回到1919年。这一年，对于东北的某个普通村庄来说，是翻天覆地的一年。1919年12月31日早，一名美丽的男婴诞生。村长紧急召开了村会，这名男婴被放在大厅的长桌中央。“各位，你们怎么想？”村民们纷纷议论着，一段时间后，一个男村民喊：“就他吧！”于是，1919年的新糖糖是男性。这可是个新鲜事。

第二章  
小时候的糖糖真的像块糖。他生得较为瘦小，皮肤白皙细腻，细软的头发松松地趴在耳边。一双杏仁般大的眼睛中是明亮的黑珍珠，双眸含露。糖糖眨眼睛时，好看的双眼皮放出电波，长长的睫毛扑闪扑闪，无人能抵御。因为生得如此秀丽，他总被误认为是女孩子，村里的男孩都疏远他，久而久之他也就只跟女孩玩。  
一天，糖糖在给小女孩编辫子，编到脖颈处时，糖糖故意调皮，挠了挠她，小女孩一缩脖子，咯咯笑个不停，糖糖也觉得很好玩，便不停地挠她，小女孩笑的不行了，起身跑远，糖糖兴致勃勃地追上去，结果小女孩忽然不跑了，拉过糖糖就亲。糖糖觉得有些奇怪，但他以为这是小姑娘在和他闹着玩，于是也亲上去。这时，小女孩的爸爸来了，小女孩顿时放开了糖糖，低头要跟爸爸走。结果爸爸看了眼糖糖，盛情邀请道：“糖糖，你来我们家吃饭吧！”糖糖想了想，答应了。到家后，爸爸把糖糖拉到卧室去，就开始脱裤子。伴着沉重的皮带坠地声，爸爸胡乱缠绕着的粗黑阴毛和粗壮的阴茎暴露在糖糖面前。糖糖被吓了一跳，  
但他已经萌发的性意识诱使着他靠近这肮脏的生殖器官。他走上前，试探着摸了摸，结果这阴茎像充水的海绵，迅速挺起，透明液体流出，弄得糖糖满手都是。糖糖抬头看男人，此时的爸爸双耳通红，唇齿微开，看向糖糖，嘶哑地说：“糖糖继续！再摸摸，摸摸！”糖糖被男人这副模样惊到了，他缩回了手。结果男人伸出手去拽过糖糖的手，将它摁在自己肿大的龟头上，使劲蹭。糖糖害怕，便喊小女孩的名字，但无人应答。爸爸含糊地说：“闭嘴，闭嘴......”糖糖又大喊了几声，爸爸生气了，横眉立目地瞪着糖糖，说：“你个小贱种给我闭嘴！你别以为我没看到你对我女儿做什么。这是给你的惩罚。”糖糖局促地低下头，低声说：“不是，是她主动......”糖糖正嘟囔着，有脚步声越来越近，爸爸赶紧放下糖糖的手，匆忙拽上裤子，生殖器还在勃起，把裤子撑起了一个可笑的弧度。小女孩进来了，好奇地问：“糖糖，你和爸爸在干嘛呢？”糖糖满脸通红，一时不知道该说什么。小女孩的爸爸抑着语调说：“我和糖糖聊天呢。”小女孩笑了，问：“咱们什么时候吃饭呀？”爸爸略带怒气地说：“咱们马上吃饭，但是糖糖不和我们一起吃了，他妈妈要他赶紧回家，是不是，糖糖？”糖糖点了点头。  
糖糖一路跑回家，到家门口时，一个头发稍乱，衣冠不整的村民正晃晃悠悠地从门口出来，糖糖有些纳闷，但也没说什么。进屋后，糖糖问妈妈：“妈妈，刚刚出门的是谁啊？”妈妈咽了下口水，没有回答糖糖的问题，却说：“你怎么这么快就回来了？今天晚上咱吃红烧肉。”  
糖糖去上学，老师要同学们报名足球比赛，糖糖也举起了手。但是，老师看了眼糖糖，目光一颤，直接忽视了他。糖糖只好在旁边看着同学们踢球。球滚出场外，停在糖糖脚边。一名英姿飒爽的小学生擦着汗跑过来，冲糖糖嫌恶地一指，嚷道：“老师！这球没法踢了！”老师走过来看，瞪了眼糖糖，说：“怎么没法踢了？”可怜的小学生说：“糖糖不干净，他把这球弄脏了！”糖糖低下头，小声嘀咕道：“没有啊，我才洗过澡的......”老师和同学们听了这话，在一旁哈哈哈笑得很开心。糖糖很难过，他捂住自己支离破碎的心脏一路跑回家，冲进妈妈怀里。他呜咽着问妈妈：“妈妈，我脏吗？”妈妈用她那温润的手指抚了抚糖糖的头发，细声道：“不脏呀，怎么了？”糖糖小声说：“今天我们班的同学说我脏......”妈妈神色一紧，问：“为什么呀？你们老师呢？”糖糖说：“他们不让我踢球，老师也不让。”糖糖感觉到妈妈有点生气，她的心跳跳得好快。糖糖一抬头，却看到妈妈明明是一脸伤心的表情。妈妈揉了揉眼睛，拉起糖糖，一路小跑到学校，见到班主任上来就是一巴掌。班主任被打得不知所措，定睛一看是糖糖的妈妈，嘴角不屑的笑意马上浮现。糖糖妈妈拂袖而去，留下一片香气氤氲。  
糖糖尽管小，但是他不傻，他早已意识到自己和妈妈好像和全村人有着什么不同。他也发觉自己出落的非常可人，他的妈妈也是标致的美女。但是村里人不像羡慕他们的长相，倒反而总是腆着一副丑恶的嘴脸接近。糖糖实在很好奇，于是他决定晚上潜入村长的办公室一探究竟。  
月明星稀，乌鹊安栖。糖糖躺在被窝里数了6000只绵羊后，悄悄爬起来，小跑到村委会，从半开的窗户钻进去，摸索到书房，点开油灯，在灯光下开始翻找。他的汗珠一滴接一滴滚落，睫毛也开始簌簌颤抖，终于，他在一大堆书的最底层找到了一本书页已泛黄的笔记。他赶忙翻开去看——  
“......1830年，一名风姿绰约的女子（绰号糖糖）来到我们村。她和村内一已婚男性暗生情愫，发生关系。此事被男子妻子所知，号召全村人强迫该女子留在本村作为妓女。于是，这名18岁的女子被囚禁于村中一间装潢富丽堂皇的屋子，每日每夜被村内男人们玩弄。她36岁时，已被折磨得风姿尽失，境况狼狈。她不再受人欢迎，此时村里人也默许了她的离开。但是，她选择了和村中一名迷恋于她的单身庄稼汉成婚，从此隐姓埋名。她不再是全村人的共有品，但男人的性欲一时无法平息，于是村里人讨论，得出这样一条规定：“每18年，从新生儿中选出一名长相最为出众的女婴，由上一届糖糖抚养长大，到糖糖36岁时即可退位，寻一名老实的村民成婚，由养女继任新一届糖糖。”  
这里往后的字迹便模糊不清了，或许是被某个马虎的村长的茶泡了。但倒数第二页用清晰的圆珠笔写着：“1919年的糖糖是男孩。”糖糖看到这儿，心里想着以往那么些年，被禽兽蹂躏的可怜的女性；想着自己的母亲温柔贤淑，竟被如此亵渎；想着自己将来的命运是男娈，自己却无力回天，便一下子成熟了许多，边成熟边热泪滚滚。  
糖糖叹了口气，擦着眼泪离开了办公室。他提着油灯，像孤魂野鬼般晃荡在路中央，他听着耳边徐徐而过的风声，只觉得世间一切都注定而又如此苍凉。他采下一小朵野菊花，包在手心里，带回了家。

第三章  
时间过的真快，野花谢了又开，云儿去了又来，反反复复，恍恍惚惚间已是10年。1938年，糖糖18岁了。1937年12月31日，糖糖过了18岁生日。糖糖的妈妈在厨房边切菜边吆喝：“糖糖18岁生日啦！我的宝贝成年了！”糖糖在屋里整理衣服，开心地回应：“谢谢妈妈把我养到这么大！”两个孤独的人在用开心的语气营造热闹的气氛，但两人隔着墙，都是泪如雨下。当天晚上，糖糖妈妈悄悄搬走了，临走前，她伏在糖糖身边，亲了下他的脸颊，泪花打湿了他的衣襟。糖糖闭着眼睛，强忍住不流泪。妈妈好像想和他说什么，口中呼出的温热气息萦绕在他鼻翼。但是，她最终还是没有说。妈妈走后，糖糖盯着天花板，想不出做什么。  
第二天清晨，太阳将将起床，糖糖便被一个胡子拉碴的村民狠狠戳醒。他看到村民那张粗糙肮脏的脸，甚是反胃。但是下一秒，他的生殖器就被拉进了那肮脏的脸上的洞里。  
或许是糖糖本就异常出色的形体容貌，或许是村民们久违的新鲜感，或许是这一年妻子都不尽如人意，糖糖相比之前的女性糖糖，格外受欢迎。糖糖一天基本都在床上，只是不停地变换姿势。他也变得越来越富有，即使是每个访客只带一个猪肘，他现在也早就有好几十头猪了。因为糖糖是男性，无法泌乳，所以他的下一届只好暂时由生母抚养，但是一等小糖糖断乳，她便还是要由糖糖抚养，一是怕生母太过伤心自杀，之前有过这样的事例，二是让小糖糖有意无意地接触并习惯这种生活方式。  
糖糖每天都生不如死。他无时无刻不想着上吊。但是他恨不得连好好上厕所的时间都没有，更别提上吊了。他曾经找到过一个小小的机会。凌晨，他趁身边的访客熟睡，搬来了凳子，绑上床单，正准备了结一生，不料床单坏了，他摔在地上，把访客震醒了。人生恐怕真的是这样，想要做的所有事情都无法真正称心如意，幸福永远是别人的，自己什么也没有。访客睁开惺忪的睡眼，看到脖子上挂着床单的面色苍白的糖糖，气急败坏，先是拉过糖糖狠狠打了一顿，糖糖肋骨与他拳头的碰撞声声声刺耳，然后把奄奄一息的糖糖压在身底进进出出。等他玩够了，糖糖已经快咽气了。他扯起糖糖，想拖着他走路，但糖糖真的没劲了，于是他只能自己跑出去。一会儿，他带着肿眼泡的村长来了。村长拿着拐杖，使劲敲了敲糖糖的脊柱。昏迷的、近乎赤身裸体的糖糖硬是被敲醒了。村长大声呵斥道：“你是个什么东西，还想着自杀？把自己当成啥了！现在就给我滚出去！”随着天色渐明，看热闹的人也越来越多。往屋内张望着的人们看到气若游丝的糖糖被两个壮汉抬出来，跪在地上，一动不动。村长威严地敲了敲拐杖，警告村民们，谁也不要理他。  
糖糖就这样一丝不挂地跪在地上，身上被殴打出来的伤大片大片，在他雪白的肌肤上清晰可见。一些年轻的少女觉得羞耻，便远远地扔一件衣物过去。糖糖低垂着头，双眼紧闭，头发被汗水浸湿，惨惨地躺着。他乳白色的后背很快就被晒红了，将愈合的伤口又裂开，小汩小汩的鲜血缓缓流出。  
糖糖恍惚间觉得自己像一条鱼，在最深的海底贴地而行，他很想躲开海里的恶霸，于是他努力使自己扁平，扁平，终于成为了可以贴地而行存在着的一条鱼。但是，他没想到，海底的礁石很严厉，他不接受这样强硬地改变自己的形态只为贴地而行的鱼，于是它伸出了尖锐的珊瑚礁，把鱼刮的遍体鳞伤。所以最后的最后，即使他很努力地想成为一条不受伤害的平凡的鱼，他还是会遍体鳞伤。世间欺凌比世间优秀的生物，阎王爷又嫌他不够格。糖糖很无助。他或许只能漂在海中间，上受大鱼侵咬，下受阴间烈火。  
糖糖跪了两天两夜。他想了很多。他先是想到要怎样脱离当下的困境，他想过跪着爬到村长脚边祈求他的原谅，但是他仅剩的自尊心不允许。他继而想直接站起来回去，但是这样一来定会遭到更猛烈的毒打与更恶心的惩罚。渐渐地他迷迷糊糊开始想能不能把全村人都杀了，但是他觉得这太不切实际。如果自己再强壮些，身边再有几把不钝的刀具，村民们还能活到现在么？他接着想，想的东西便很远了。他想到自己以后的婚礼，他清楚地认识到以后和他入洞房的人只能是男性。他想到他们的洞房，摇曳的明烛，暗暗的红纱。燃烧的情欲，迫切的肉体。糖糖想着想着，觉得身体暖和了些，此时星光似火，他把头贴在胳膊上悄悄睡觉，忽然听见远处有脚步声，他赶紧调整了下姿势，俯首做出一副不能再顺从的姿态。  
结果，是糖糖的妈妈。她拿着一杯水，迈着谨慎的保守的步伐走近糖糖。她把水喂到糖糖唇边，从兜里掏出治跌打损伤的药膏，在他身上仔细地抹了抹。她边抹，边想这孩子真的可怜，他具有别人都不具有的容貌和思想，却偏偏是如此命运。如果糖糖不那么愤世嫉俗，或者不那么可爱，他都不至于落得今天这步田地。她想着想着，便又开始小声哭泣。糖糖用他软软的手背擦了擦妈妈的泪水，小声说：“妈妈你快走吧。”妈妈轻轻起身，眼泪更是疯狂涌出。  
糖糖终于被放了。在之后的昏暗日子里，糖糖不再只是麻木迎合每个访客，而是在迎合的同时盯着他的脸，打量他的身子，想象着他的各种死法。故他总是在过程中无征兆地露出玩味的笑容，访客看了糖糖享受的样子，还以为是自己活好，便也兴高采烈起来。


	2. Chapter 2

第四章  
1939年的一个晴天，苍空明湛，偶有白云绮绻。村庄沐浴在一片祥和宁静之中。只有在糖糖门前排队的男人们有时低声交谈几句。远处渐渐传来卡车的轰鸣，村民们以为还是一只普通的商队。前几年，时常有善良的商队从他们这里经过，和村民们交换物资和信息。为了答谢商队，村长每每把糖糖拉过去给商队跳舞。不论是哪个商队，都因为村中有糖糖而一步三回头，成了村庄的常客。村民们早就从商客口中听说日本发动了侵华战争，但是他们不以为意，心中想着的是日本要打就打城里人，城里物资多啊，应该不会管我们贫瘠的乡下。  
不过，有的迷信的村民因此拜佛上香更加频繁了，村长也听商队的，指派将横幅换成“大东亚共荣”。但日本没有这么宽宏大量，村民世代欠下的债也没有那么好还。卡车冷漠地驶进了村庄，在糖糖门口焦躁地抽着烟的男人一看车上全是拿着长枪的日本鬼子，吓的一溜烟跑回家去找妻子了。车上穿着军装的严肃的日本士兵在将军面前排成一排，敬礼。将军冲着迎面而来的惶惑的村民们用标准的汉语说：“大家不要着急，我不是来伤害大家的。这个村子的村长在哪？”大家都回头看去，远远地躲在人群后面的村长只得颤颤巍巍地走上前，和将军深深鞠了一躬。将军让日本士兵解散后，跟着村长来到了他的办公室。他对村长说：“您好，我们来此并无恶意，我们只是想要确认你们服从于我们的管理，并收取一些物资。”村长恭敬地给将军卷了一支烟，将军摆手谢绝后，继续讨好地说：“我们当然绝对服从您，您和您的士兵们想要什么都可以拿走。”将军看着村长油头滑面的样子，胸中涌起一阵恶心。他没再多待，开始参观起了村庄，村长紧随其后，笑着逢迎。  
将军来到装潢华丽的糖糖的屋子门前。村长一看，马上说：“将军呀，这是我们村的宝藏啊！赶紧进去看看吧！”说着将糖糖的屋门推开了。将军颇感好奇，移步屋内，只见宽敞舒适的床上躺着一条乳白色的物体，其周围围了五个日本士兵，像五只恶犬，贪婪地吮吸着这乳白色的汁液。将军愕然，走进前看，竟是一个年轻的姑娘。这姑娘闭着眼睛，长睫毛像特意画上去的眼妆，面色粉红，肤若凝脂，纤细柔软的长发飘然搭在肩上，一副顺从而又孤傲的样子，令人销魂荡魄。将军本不近女色，但看  
这姑娘生得十二分可人，竟也有些心动。他再靠近时，日本士兵察觉到了将军的存在，急忙放开姑娘，羞惭地跑了。其实士兵军旅中贪恋女色的事时有发生，只是日本士兵被灌输中国人都很肮脏的理念，故以亲近中国人为耻。躺在床上的姑娘感觉到身上的重担消失了，便睁开了眼睛。这一睁眼不要紧——  
她双目似清水，眸子流月光。这双圆润的亮眼是天仙高高捧在手心的黑珍珠；是神明不舍得吞咽的水葡萄；是世间千年一遇的奇迹，俏丽若三春之桃，清素似九秋之菊。将军怔怔地看着这双眼，眉目间只流出不能止的喜爱。可待将军目光下移，却发现这姑娘细白的双腿之间竟是明显的男性生殖器，其上还湿湿的，有被舔咬的痕迹。将军的心跳加速，面色泛红。  
村长在一旁看了许久，早不耐烦，笑嘻嘻地说：“将军，您还等什么呢？”将军看了眼村长，没想到村里最有威严的人竟如此不知羞耻，摆摆手让他出去了。村长还以为将军要独自享用糖糖，赶紧欢喜地溜了，心想着这样一来村子肯定不会有危险了。  
糖糖这时也端详将军许久了。将军不正是他时常幻想的，洞房花烛夜，被明烛映亮的那个人吗？将军凌锐的鬓角，藏锋的眉宇，深邃的眼眸，高挺的鼻梁，性感的双唇，瘦削的下巴，修长的脖颈，标致的身型，无一不让糖糖心动。但是，他又说服自己，这世上没有好人，所有人都会在看到他的第一眼就被他的肉体深深吸引，进而蛮横地进攻，他是带着这样的使命降生的，不配拥有真正的爱情。更何况将军看他的眼神也是十分饥渴，他又怎能指望将军和别人不同呢？想到这儿，糖糖凄凉地闭上了眼睛。令他没想到的是，将军迟迟未动，他正平静地等着，只感觉手上有一股力量将他拉起，下一秒便是香香的烟草气味漫于他的鼻尖。糖糖睁开眼，看到面前的将军，害羞地低垂双眸，这可爱的举动让将军也面拂桃花。糖糖看到自己的手和将军的手合在一起，心砰砰跳得好快，几秒钟过去，脑海中俨然已进行完一场婚礼。将军趁糖糖低头的功夫，赶紧调整了下姿态，松开他的手，说：“你找件衣服穿上吧。”话音未落便快步离开了。糖糖在原地立了几秒，赶紧到衣橱里找到衣服，遮掩上这魅力十足的躯体。  
糖糖穿好衣服出门，看到站在门口的将军正优雅地吞云吐雾，眯着眼看村中的盛景：村中各种尖叫声不断，锅碗瓢盆掷地的声音此起彼伏，日本士兵们举着枪疯狂地扫射，得意洋洋地笑着，像史上最暴虐的君王。村民们抱头鼠窜，是仓皇的老鼠。糖糖看着这副景象，正应了自己日思夜想的场景，便忍不住轻轻笑出了声。将军正想着区区一个中国乡下人怎能生得如此水灵又孤傲，忽地听到身后糖糖在笑，心中马上翻涌起恶寒，心想他看起来纯洁，竟是如此不知感恩廉耻的人，只是长得可爱些而已，又想到刚刚自己竟恍惚间对他动了心，更觉恶心，便一抬手打了糖糖一巴掌。糖糖身子骨本就脆弱，将军毕竟受过严格军事训练，力气很大，被将军这样打一巴掌竟觉得天旋地转，一时没站稳便跪在了将军脚边。糖糖知道是自己开心的样子惹怒了将军，但将军也不明黑白，他心中委屈，便在将军脚边悬泪。将军也不理。  
忽然，村中一素来对糖糖喜欢得发狂的村民一瘸一拐地跑到糖糖身边，抱着糖糖就亲，糖糖嫌恶地推开，但他力气实在很大，再加上这是临死前最后的疯狂，硬是抱得糖糖无法挣脱甚至快要窒息。这村民疯狂地亲咬着糖糖，撞到了将军的腿，将军心中本就难过，看到脚下的疯狗竟咬到了自己，气得一脚踢过去，本来将军坚硬的皮靴杀伤力很大，但奈何这村民属实疯狂，纹丝不动，依然裹着糖糖，将军更生气了，又一脚踹过去，这一脚使出了莫大的力气，结果脚尖感知到的竟十分薄弱，他赶紧收脚，但为时已晚，这一脚正好踹在糖糖肩上，把糖糖踹到了一丈远，和村民分开了，但糖糖也趴在地上晕了过去。  
将军看到远处晕过去的糖糖，心中也溢满了委屈，看到糖糖楚楚可怜的样子，目光满是心疼，恨不得冲过去抱起来哄，但是他日本将军的身份死死禁锢着他，于是他只能把自己一腔怒火撒在痴情的村民身上。将军飞速拔出枪连射，把地上不知所措的村民打得惨不忍睹。忽然爆发出的这样愤怒的枪声把日本士兵的目光都吸引了过来。一时间村中寂静。士兵们看到惨死在将军手下的村民，先是稍显惊讶，之后马上兴高采烈地鼓掌。这是他们的将军第一次亲手杀人。他们觉得自己的将军终于成熟了。将军面无表情，只是看着士兵们微微点头。士兵们知道，这是将军下指令屠村了。将军罕见屠村，只是有的村子拒不服从，非常拼命，往往指令还没下达，村民们就被暴怒的日本士兵全杀死了。  
糖糖这时也醒了过来，眼眶湿润，胸前的衣服上还有将军皮靴留下的印痕。糖糖又看到村民惨死在将军脚下，觉得将军真的很烦中国人，也很烦自己，又想到刚刚自己傻傻的在心底以身相许的模样，满心复杂。将军看到糖糖双目含水，眉眼低垂，心疼万分，但又什么也不能做，正一个人暗暗地生闷气，忽然灵光一现，假装不经意地问糖糖：“诶，刚刚那个男的是怎么回事？”话一出口，将军就觉得这话悄悄藏满了关心，心头一紧，但又想到日本士兵听不懂汉语，便松了口气。糖糖听到，因为一时心中悲凉，也没把这话中的情感听出半分，只是说：“他......非常喜欢我。”将军一愣，又问：“非常......喜欢你？”糖糖解释道：“嗯。这个村子的村民都喜欢我。”糖糖说到这儿，提起“喜欢”，只觉得自己可怜，其实他们都不喜欢自己，只是渴望自己的身体罢了，又委屈地继续说：“他们每天都会来，搂着我......”糖糖说不下去了，鼻头一酸。将军听了，渐渐明白了他的意思，心中满是愧疚，便不再看糖糖，对着空气说：“是强迫你么？就像刚刚？”糖糖点点头。将军不敢看糖糖，暗暗责怪着他怎么不把答案说出来，但是又一厢情愿地认为他是在点头，于是伸出手去把糖糖拉起来，看了眼周围，轻轻抚平了他的衣服，低声说：“对不起。”糖糖忙摇头，发间流出糖果的香味。

第五章  
两人之间陷入了短暂的沉默。他们安静地看着眼前的子弹飞，看着一个个生命逝去。两人心中都翻腾着复杂的心理活动。将军一方面仍满怀对男孩的愧疚，不知该如何是好，一方面对这村子里的人恨之入骨，想不明白怎么会有如此违逆天理的生物存活于这世间，也不知是因为这是他为了他身旁的男孩做出的事，还是因为不违天命地恣意支配着一众生命，他的心中久违地充满了极大的快感。自从侵华战鼓擂响，他就没有真正快乐过。  
将军出身于书香门第，父母是教授，也是正直的爱国者，他们毕生的心愿就是把将军培养成能为祖国做出贡献的军事人才。他们对幼时的将军十分严苛，但也确实使他受到了非常好的教育。一听说日本要占领中国，他们便一致决定让将军去当兵。将军凭借着渊博的学识和出色的技能掌握，年纪轻轻就统帅着一支庞大的军队。再加上将军精通汉语，锦上添花，得到了日军高层的重视。直到一次军事演习，领导发现了将军的致命问题。那次军事演习，是真枪实弹和真实的中国俘虏，将军进行了战略部署，在对战中却只是在不得已之时才打伤敌人，从不杀生。在一旁观察的领导脸色苍白，待演习结束后，领导勉强压抑着怒气问将军：“你的枪有问题吗？”将军看着领导，平静道：“没有问题。”领导认为将军在挑衅，怒气横生，打了将军一巴掌，说：“没有问题，那你为什么不英勇地杀敌？”将军低着头，仍平静地说：“我的枪法不准。”领导气急败坏地翻出了将军的资料，上面明确记载着将军的枪法很准，军事技能掌握非常好。领导誓要弄明白这是怎么一回事，便让将军对着靶子射击，将军每一枪都正中靶心；他又让将军对着一名凄惨地哭着的中国人射击，将军无论如何也下不去手。领导真的生气了，他最不能容忍的就是懦夫。领导正要冷漠地走开，将军跪在地上，低头严肃地说：“请给我一把刀。”在场的所有人都惊了，将军要切腹自尽。领导看了眼将军，看身旁的部下没人敢献刀，便抽出自己的刀，递给将军，说：“请。”将军将军装解下，拿出一卷绷带，紧紧缠在腹部，稳稳地握住刀，调整了下姿态，就要切腹。领导本不想让他死，看到将军如此刚烈地直面自己的死亡，更觉得他不是懦夫，只是不适合战场罢了，便连忙制止将军，并扶起将军说：“我大日本帝国还需要你。请你继续为帝国效忠！”将军正视领导，行军礼，说：“是！”之后，领导把将军安排去收复中国乡村。将军便带领着一小支军队向乡村进发了。每到一个村庄，将军往往是和村长签署过协议书后就撤兵，只是他手下的日本士兵实在野蛮，免不了弄得当地生灵涂炭，但将军清楚，这些士兵一直以来就被灌输着极端野蛮的观念，他一己之力也无力回天。将军能做到的，只是自己不杀人。  
糖糖一方面实在被将军浓郁又独特的雄性气息所吸引，一方面却想着将军对自己的暴行，以及他好像满不在乎地残忍夺取了村民的生命，但又深深折服于将军强大的权力，不禁沉醉其中。将军和糖糖就这样安静地，不远不近地站在一起，各自想着各自的心事，本就已经各自纷乱的思绪因为对方不远不近的存在而变得更加复杂难解。终于，将军装作不经意地开口打破了他们之间浓厚的沉寂：“你叫什么？”糖糖心跳加速，开心地想着，难道每个日本将军都会探问普通中国人的姓名吗？他抑制着语气，轻轻地回复：“糖糖。”本佯装风轻云淡、神情自若的将军听到这男孩竟有一个如此甜蜜的女孩名字，却也觉得这名字正配他，于是嘴角上扬：“哦。”他刚要出口的“还挺好听的”硬是被他憋了回去，毕竟除过他砰砰跳动的心外，他没有理由向这个赢弱的男孩示好。糖糖很可怜，只听得到将军冷漠的回复却听不到他的心跳，心凉了半截，自嘲般地安慰自己，仪表堂堂的日本将军是不可能喜欢上瘦弱又苍白的自己的，他一定是喜欢丰满又迷人的日本女孩，也一定会在父母的期许下和一个很美好的女孩结婚。糖糖想着想着，越想越难过，竟要生生流下泪来。  
在将军压抑着心跳，糖糖压抑着泪水，两人都痛苦时，本晴朗的天空悄悄被枪弹染成灰色，像穿越的雾霾。日本士兵的屠杀完工了。他们心怀巨大的满足，脸上洋溢着红光，小跑到将军面前集合：“报告将军，垃圾已清理完毕。”话音未落，早有士兵发现那个半躲在将军背后的不男不女的中国人，看面前的将军挺难过的神情，还以为他是挟持将军做人质，赶紧举枪瞄准。  
将军一看忽然升起两只枪口，意识到士兵们下一秒就要扣动扳机，好像自己正被狙击一般紧张，心跳猛地加速，一定是因为极速分泌的荷尔蒙，将军猛地拉起了糖糖的手。两个士兵看到将军主动拉起了那个中国人的手，觉得他身份肯定非同一般，即使是中国人，也不是自己可以随意取其生命之辈，于是放下了枪，饶有兴致地观察着他。糖糖怎么也没想到将军会在这样的时刻拉起他的手，他已做好了赴死的准备，心里正一厢情愿地祝福着将军，可他更没有想到，将军拉着他的手的时候，他的心跳竟可以比面临死亡时的心跳还要快很多。糖糖多想回握将军的手，但他不自止地想到将军肯定很厌烦，于是他用尽全身的力气控制住自己，只是让小手暖暖地躺在将军的手掌里。将军看到士兵放下了枪，他也用尽全力才显得满不在乎地放开了糖糖的手，但他心里只是想着糖糖的手真软。糖糖感觉到将军放开了他的手，便赶紧缩回了手，倒没有注意到将军刻意注入的情感，只是痴痴地担心将军不喜欢。  
将军在这伪装成不经意的肢体接触营造出的只属于自己的浪漫氛围里愣了一会儿，就赶紧集中精力想接下来要说什么。他先想到要处罚先前围在糖糖身边的士兵们，于是拉起糖糖的胳膊，本想把他像对待所有中国俘虏那样往前使劲推，但他却鬼使神差地自己往后退了一步，对士兵们说：“你们看看他！他是男的。刚刚是哪些不知廉耻的人在他旁边像恶鬼一样纠缠？”底下的士兵们小声议论着，有五个士兵颤抖着举起了手。将军看到他们猥琐又不敢当的神色，气得脸色苍白，冷冷地说：“你们觉得要如何谢罪？”五个士兵面面相觑，祈求地看着将军，目光中流露着无底线的卑微。糖糖听不懂他们在说什么，只得在一边紧张地看着。将军看到士兵们这副模样，想到刚刚身边的糖糖明知死亡在即，都没有往他身后躲一躲，现在这些士兵宁愿如此低三下四，也不愿供出自己肮脏的生命，只觉得身为他们中的一员十分羞愧，便只是说：“你们在想什么？”五个士兵再不敢耽搁，将绷带缠在身上，拔刀而出，纷纷切腹自尽。地面绽开五朵深红色的血花。一队士兵都不寒而栗，糖糖看着五个士兵忽然在自己面前壮烈地自杀，吓得微微发抖。这情景给人某种不真实的特殊感觉，具有一种令人陶醉和惶惑的力量。将军转向糖糖，轻轻地说：“这是我替他们和我自己向你谢罪，请你原谅。”糖糖脑中一片空白，只是点了点头。将军不再看糖糖，带着士兵们往卡车走。糖糖远远地跟在后面。士兵们都上车了，将军在心里酸酸地庆幸着，糖糖离得很远，如果再近一点，将军就要忍不住把他抱上车了。糖糖在远远的地方一动不动地看着卡车匆匆离开，像一尊肃穆又悲凉的雕像。

第六章  
将军带领着他的士兵们往下一个营地去。他听着卡车轧过坑坑洼洼的土路，每震一下，他都离糖糖更远一点，他的心就更疼一点。他这一路上，什么别的想法也没有，就只想着一件事，糖糖怎么样了。想完一遍，他就安慰自己，糖糖生活在乡下，总会做饭吧？肯定能自己养活自己。但是他不过几秒又会重新想，糖糖怎么样了。他的士兵们可复杂多了。他们一会儿疑惑为何今天将军性情大变，一会儿揣测那神秘的男孩是什么身份，一会儿忍不住意淫性魅力十足的男孩裸体时的样子，继而愉快地勃起。到了营地，迎接他们的已是夕阳余晖。士兵们安排当地接应的人员举办一次宴会，庆祝他们的将军终于学会了心狠手辣。晚上，士兵们觥筹交错，聚杯交盏，玩得不亦乐乎，将军也一个劲儿喝酒，誓把自己灌醉，想从此忘了糖糖。结果他越喝越醉，却也越喝越心碎，最后直接倒在了士兵身上。士兵们看到倒下的将军，满意地笑了，觉得将军也在庆祝自己的成熟，这个宴会非常成功。  
第二天凌晨，将军忽然清醒过来，他绝望地发现他脑子里只有糖糖的一容一笑。他慢慢卷好烟卷，整理好衣装，轻轻走出营房，逆着晨光，坐在不远处的小山上，想着糖糖。他想着糖糖躺在床上顺从的模样，心中涌起一股悲凉；想着糖糖被自己拉起来，一副受宠若惊，下一秒就要以身相许的模样，嘴角微微上扬；想着糖糖被自己误会，又恶狠狠地踹了一脚，在一边晕过去的可怜模样，愧疚心疼直溢满胸膛；又想着糖糖看到士兵们切腹自尽，胆战心惊却装着高傲的模样，心中只有无限的喜爱荡漾。  
将军就这样任糖糖在他的脑海里跑过一遍又一遍。他也暗暗明白了，糖糖已经住在自己的心里了。天色渐亮，士兵们都起床准备操练，他们看到将军失魂落魄地从小山上下来，都轻轻笑了，知道这准是将军酒醒后思念自己的心上人了。将军开始领着士兵们训练。将军在正式带队之前曾被一遍一遍地重复，训练士兵的时候要不断磨练他们的意志，他应不仅仅传授实战知识，更应该锻炼他们的身体素质。其实这番冠冕堂皇的话只有一个主旨：训练士兵要不断地殴打他们。将军受到过高等教育，他对事物有着自己的判定标准，在他看来，殴打士兵没有任何意义，只会让他们心中的人性泯灭。所以，他从未对他手下的士兵们动过武。他手下的士兵们尽管表面顺从将军的领导，但心里都觉得从不杀人，鲜少屠村，又不喜动武的将军弱弱的，没有个将军的样子。  
将军一整天都心不在焉，士兵们更觉得将军太感性，为了心上人军都不练了。  
糖糖听到车辆渐近的轰鸣声时，太阳已经快下山了。这正是暮霭苍茫的时候，一切都是白色的。糖糖靠在一棵小树上，闭着眼睛。他心里一遍又一遍地默想：这是将军吗？这不是将军吧。这怎么能是将军呢？但是，这是将军吗？......汽车的轰鸣声停止，将军一副倦容跳下车，身后尘土飞扬。糖糖忙睁眼去看，心中一股巨大的欢喜，但他又过于害羞内敛，只是把头埋得更低。将军看到糖糖这副模样，只觉得动人心魄，把一路上想了很多的说辞一下全忘光了，只是走近糖糖，看着他。糖糖想了一下，抬头看着将军。他觉得此时说什么都不合适，这个时刻不应该有声音。将军和糖糖四目对视，炽热的感情在目光搭建的桥中翻滚。将军马上就要抱住糖糖亲了，他只能转身就走。糖糖看到转身要离开的将军，心中还没有任何情感，只觉得凄惨，也不知为何就开始哭泣。将军听到糖糖在哭泣。将军不能不停住脚步回头看。糖糖就这样站着哭着全身抖动，真比跪着请求更可怜，还更悲切。他就这样哭了好一阵子。将军的心实在受不了如此重担，他必须上前擦去糖糖奔流而下的泪水。糖糖也很难受，他真的很害怕将军再走掉，他也什么都不想了，反正此时只有天，地，云，树和将军，他伸出手去拉着将军的军装，像一个孩子。糖糖牵着将军上了车。他们回营地的路上，糖糖因为心情经历了太大的跌宕，有些疲惫，就在车上睡着了。将军开着车，吹着风，心情很舒畅，不经意间回忆起了自己初中的时候。  
将军初中时，一次期中考试，他早早做完了题，检查自己的试卷时，注意到自己的同桌在给自己使眼色。他看向同桌，同桌轻轻笑了笑，给他写了张纸条。纸条上是：“请把填空题的答案给我。”将军看着帅气的同桌，他正是将军一直以来想要参加的足球队队长。将军在纸条下面整齐地写好了答案，传给同桌。监考老师一眼就看到了技术不成熟的将军在传纸条，很生气，因为将军一直是品学兼优的代言人，于是把将军拉到教室前面，左右手各狠狠打了四十手板。将军忍着疼，心里却只觉得幸运，终于有机会加入足球队了。将军放学回家，吃饭时，因为手太疼了，没办法好好握住筷子，夹菜时抖个不停。他的父母忙问他怎么回事，他只得胆战心惊地如实说了。果然，他的父母也很生气，父亲拎起他的屁股就打，打到屁股青紫斑斑，红肿不堪。父亲还不解气，把将军吊在树上，用皮带抽打，将军的衣服都裂了，身上被打出一道道血印，只打到将军连“对不起”都说不出来，自己也没力气了为止。母亲就在一旁流着泪看着。已是傍晚，父亲让将军把膝盖露在外面，跪在门口默家训，默十遍方能进屋休息，第二天检查时错一个字就再打四十手板。将军点着蜡烛跪在地上发着抖，一只手扶着另一只手仔仔细细写到天明。第二天清晨，父亲起床晨练，看到儿子还在门前写，也心疼，但是他深深知道自己和妻子自有了孩子之后便把全部精力投入到教育孩子的工作上来，这孩子必须成器。将军终于写完了，他费了十足的力气才站起来，刚颤颤巍巍地走到父亲面前，父亲轻声说：“谁让你站起来的？”他吓得赶紧跪下，把他的默写呈上。父亲批阅完后，把错字圈出来，让将军把错字各抄了三十遍，又打了一百二十手板，方才让将军起立吃早饭，上学。将军十分狼狈地上学去，在学校没办法坐下也没办法写字，全班同学都在笑，只有他的同桌不笑。课间时，将军赶紧躲到卫生间，他的同桌追过来，说：“这是我们家祖传的跌打损伤膏，我帮你抹抹吧，真的太委屈你了。”将军一开始觉得有点害羞，但是奈何身上的伤实在太疼，于是只能让同桌帮他抹。他们就在厕所里抹了一个又一个课间。两周后，将军便和同桌一起踢足球了，并成了他最好的兄弟。初三毕业，同桌要出国了。他们分别时，同桌把将军拽到卫生间，搂过他就亲。将军此生都会记得这个青涩、单纯又轰轰烈烈的吻。


End file.
